


It's going to be alright

by Alpacapricot



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Cause Colette needs all the love, Future Vision, Gen, Hope, I have so many feelings for Colette guys, I wonder if there's anyone still following this 16 years old fandom, i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpacapricot/pseuds/Alpacapricot
Summary: Colette always had those visions. She wasn't afraid of dying at the end of the Journey of Regeneration because she knew something was going to happen along the way. She knew it was going to end up alright.A fic where Colette is always so cheerful because she can somewhat see the future.





	It's going to be alright

Colette always had those visions. Or should she call it visions, when so little of it was visual ? She rather thought of those like impressions. Certitudes inside her guts.

She wasn't afraid of dying at the end of the Journey of Regeneration because she knew something would happen along the way. She knew the world regeneration was _wrong_ , in a way she couldn't explain, and that they would end up doing something better instead.

She wasn't afraid because she knew it was going to be alright.

***

One of her very first impressions concerned Lloyd. The first time she met him, it was just a little bud, a little uncertain feeling. As they grew up together it had bloomed into the greatest certitude she ever had : Lloyd was important. Not in the sense of "I'm going to love him someday" although that was also true. But in the sense of "He's going to change the entire world".

***

She knew Remiel wasn't her father.

Her guts told her something wasn't right about him. But he was an angel. Surely he couldn't be a bad person. Maybe her impressions were perturbed by the angelic magic that radiated from him. Maybe he was alright. Maybe her impressions could be wrong.

But he wasn't her father.

Still, she pretended, because what would she look like if she doubted an angel over some feeling in her guts she couldn't describe or explain ?

***

The second time she doubted her impressions was when they left Iselia. Without Lloyd and Genis. She was so sure that the two of them would be by her side all along that long journey. Maybe she shouldn't have lied about the hour of their departure like Raine had suggested. Maybe her decisions could change this future she could only feel glimpses from.

But when they reunited again at Triet she knew that her impressions had been right all along. It had predicted that her friends would join her. Therefore, all of her other impressions must be true as well. She was sure of it. She was more certain than ever that the future would turn out right.

***

She wasn't so sure of what to make of her impressions toward Kratos. She could feel there was something bad about him, something hidden. He was a good person, she was almost sure of it, but there was more to him than that. What, exactly ? Her impressions couldn't tell.

***

Dread submerged her when she approached the fire seal.

Seals were bad. She knew as she knelt before it that she should run as far away as possible. But she didn't have much choice, did she ?

As her new wings fluttered on her back she knew something wrong had happened to her although she couldn't tell what yet. She knew she would find out soon enough.

***

Sheena was like Lloyd. She was absolutely sure of it the instant their eyes met. She was kind. She was a friend. She was important.

That's why she was so shocked when Sheena declared that she was here to kill her and ran toward her with weapons in hand.

Still, she couldn't help feeling bad for her when she felt into that hole. Because she knew with certitude that she wasn't a bad person and that they would become friends along the way.

It didn't matter that her attitude toward Sheena made her appear naive. Eventually, they would see she was right.

***

Never had she wished harder that her impressions would be more like visions than at the seals. If only these echoes of the future could be precise enough to tell her ahead of time what the altar would take from her this time. As she knelt at each seal all she could think about was : What am I going to lose this time ? Is this, right now, the very last time I can hear something ? Walk ? Feel the warmth of my friends as I hold their hand ?

As she forced herself to kneel and pray her mind held on this certitude like a lifeboat in a storm : Everything is going to be alright.

***

The third time she doubted her impressions was when they reached the final seal.

She had waited for the moment the group would realize that the Journey of Regeneration was wrong and that there was another, better path to save the world. She thought they had it when Sheena had finally confessed about where she came from.

But here they were, in front of the final seal, with their only plan to talk to Remiel about Tesseha'lla. She knew he wouldn't give them the answer. But she didn't know where the answer would come from.

For the first time, she feared that they had missed a crucial moment and were now engaged in an inescapable path toward a future where everything would not be alright.

Still, her impressions insisted that somehow this would turn out right. So she offered her prayers to the seal. She wished for that peaceful future she had touched. And she turned into a lifeless being.

***

Her impressions were her only company, imprisoned in her own body. She could only feel echoes of the present, like she would get echoes of the future. She knew when trouble came their way but she couldn't warn her friends.

She could only pray, and listen close.

***

She was free again. Lloyd had found a way to give her body back to her. She should never even have doubted it : everything would turn out alright.

***

After she got back control of her body her strongest impression came from Zelos. And the impression was... confused. It was like the future was uncertain for him.

She got the sense that he was hiding things from them, just like Kratos did. That at least was certain. She also could feel an immense pain from him. As well as desperation. Just as she was sure the future would be alright, Zelos was sure that nothing would ever get better.

During the long, sleepless nights, she prayed that his future would be as bright as the one she saw for everyone else.

***

It will turn out alright. It will turn out alright. It will turn out alright. She repeated, as strong as she could, as she saw her skin slowly turn into crystal.

***

When the soul of Martel was transferred into her body she could see everything.

Martel had been like her. She felt echoes of things to be and wondered how her mind could reach thousands of years into the future. She saw what could become of her little brother and she loved him, as strong as she could, praying that this possibility would not come to be.

She had cried, every minute of her time as the giant seed. Because she could see the millennia of suffering stretching before them before something could change. Before Lloyd and her and their friends could truly save the world.

As the soul of Martel left her, Colette made her a promise. Everything would be alright, she would make sure of that. And Martel saw that Colette's future was right. She cried one last bittersweet tear, knowing that soon, it would finally be over.

***

Lloyd was afraid, that night in the village of the elves. Colette talked to him, tried to share her certitude, her confidence in the future. They had been to hell and back. There had been times when she wasn't so sure her impressions were real. But here they were, so far from where they started. They had been in danger so many times but still they made it this far.

She was certain of it more than ever. Lloyd would change the world. And Colette would be here to reassure him when doubt crept on him. They could do this. They would do this. The world would be saved and they would have their happy ending.

***

When Mithos took over her body she could see entirely new things.

Mithos had been like Martel and her, in a sense. He could see things... but different things.

Where Martel and she could see vague echoes of a certain future, Mithos could see flashes of all futures yet to be. He saw the best and he saw the worst and couldn't tell which one would come to be.

He could see all the futures where Martel would die. There were so many of them.

As long as the war ravaged their world, Martel would die.

As long as discrimination against the half-elves would prevail, Martel would die.

As long as they stayed in this world, Martel would die.

As long as they stayed mortals, Martel would die.

Of course, there were those tiny possibilities of Martel living. You can't see whether a sword reaches its target until it's here. But how could Mithos risk the life of her sister when there was that one future where nothing could ever happen to her ? It seemed crazy. But it was possible, that world where they lived forever. Together.

Mithos had clung desperately to this future. His eyes forever turned to this possibility of his sister living, and blind to the misery his present brought to others.

He had done what he thought was best.

Maybe he was wrong.

Still, he didn't regret the path he had taken. Maybe if he could have followed it a little bit farther... his sister would have lived again.

***

When the seed drifted toward Derris-Kharlan, thirsty for mana, she knew exactly what needed to be done. She grabbed Lloyd and they flew toward it. Together, they flooded it with mana. Together, they made it germinate.

When the spirit of the Giant Tree appeared a sense of peace flooded her senses.

Here they were. They had reached it, that bright future.

It wasn't the end of the battles. There was a lot of work ahead to make sure this new world would be happy and peaceful. But it was the end of the tears, the blood and the broken bones. It was the end of fearing and longing for the future.

From now on, everyone would be sure of this. Everything would be alright.


End file.
